gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online Reimagined Evolution Of Combat/Bosses
Features on Boss Monsters include: - Boss Type Protocol has been revamped significantly. This applies to bosses (Mini Boss and MVP), their AI is much smarter. They already have detect hidden. They can always automatically ignore DEF of all players from Samurai Incantation Card. They can cast magic that can always automatically ignore MDEF of all players. They can negate size difference penalty on all sizes from Drake Card, they will deal 100% full damage on players. They have permanent MSPD bonus movement, the faster movement speed from Moonlight Flower as they make up from not having AGL UP to cast on themselves. They have Phreeoni effect, which means they can cast without interruption, for example, they can cast Fire Bolt but they can't get interrupted. They have permanent ASPD bonus movement, the faster attack speed from Doppleganger. They also have an auto splash attack from Baphomet Card on each hit. They can reflect 5-30% physical damage from players! They have 50% chance to reflect magic from players even if they are immune to magic or support skills. They have Perfect Hit from Phreeoni Card for each attack, they can attack players all the time unless they are under Kyrie Eleison/Guard/Safety Wall/Pneuma. They have endure effects from Eddga Card, which makes them not flinch at all. - Skills dealt to bosses deal half the damage unfortunately, much like Mucha Nage and Coin Throw. All skills will not work on Boss Monsters in the future just as Emperium did the same before. - Boss monsters, too, have hidden Golden Thief Bug passive card Ability which can nullify all magic attacks (for example, Fire Bolt, Ice Bolt, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Storm, Fire Wall, Fire Pillar, Meteor Storm, Jupiter's Thunder, Storm Gust, Misty Frost, Lord Of Vermillion, Water Ball, Chain Lightning, Hellfire, Comet, Soul Strike, Napalm Strike, Heaven's Drive, Freezing Mist, Jack Frost, Life Drain, Tetra Vortex, Soul Expansion, Earth Strain, Hell Inferno, Crimson Rock, Fire Ivy; this includes Grand Cross or Ray Of Genesis, including supportive skills such as Masquerade Skills (not yet sure, they are out of it), Heal, Endow Elements, Aspersio, Renovatio, Dispel, Magic Rod, Mind Break, Ground Paint Skills (?), Bless, AGL UP, Divest Skills, Reflect Shield/Reflect Damage, Reflect Damage Shield Spell, Kyrie Eleison, Assumptio, Suffragium, Lex Aeterna, Eternal Chaos, Quagmire, Strip, Monster Sense, White Prison, Stasis), (unfortunately, magic classes must abstain from them, switching to physical attacks to make up for it), to make it more like them in FFXII, unfortunately bringing spellcasters out from ther list literally (warning to spellcasters, if they see Kasa and Owl monsters, stay away from them and run for your lives!). They can make up for Gentle Touch Cure as new skill to heal themselves as they use the uninterruptible Zen for 15 spheres and Rising Dragon. Certain support skills on boss monsters are disabled/removed to be clearer than this. - They trample on all traps literally. - Boss Monsters' life bar and damage they take or inflict cannot be displayed. - They already have immunities to Elbow Combo, Poison, Blade Stop, Intimidate, Silence, Akaitsuki, Confuse, Chaos, Stun, Freeze, Frozen, Chill, Burning, External Bleeding, Cursed Circle, GX Poisons, Eternal Quick Combo, or so. - Boss monsters share players' mechanics to make it challenging and more fun (this does NOT apply to monsters that are NOT Boss-Flagged): Their chance of critical attack is affected by LUK. Their perfect dodge is affected by LUK. If they have 400 LUK, players will only have 60% chance to hit unto them. Their cast time is affected by INT, DEX and LUK prior to pre-renewal, they can instantly cast with very high or much higher DEX, INT and/or LUK. Their ASPD is affected by AGL and LUK; with higher/very high AGL, they can attack even faster, even at 193 ASPD. They have chance of critical attacks based on LUK and Their cast time is affected by INT, DEX and LUK similar to players. All bosses have higher Health affected by VIT stats like players. All bosses have hidden bonus effects (they take 40% hidden less damage from players, 50% less damage from players wearing weapon (???). 50% less damage from Demi-Human players, 50% less damage from all elemental properties and they inflict randon 10% to 95% hidden damage to demi-humans, inflict random 15% to 50% additional hidden damage on elemental properties, they have 50% faster cast time, they have various random chance to cast Earthquake, Storm Gust, when hit, Storm Gust, Zen, Spiritual Explosion, Asura Strike, Fire Bolt, etc. on striking or they get hit, random various status effects and drain HP on players) [Take a look if this boss monster has 64000 DMG, they will inflict 200k damage on player, YIKES!) (if a player has to deal 100000 damage to this boss monster, he/she will receive 3-6k damage!)... well, boss monsters receive 99% less damage from all players 0_0. - Boss Monsters will probably negate XP and drop penalties much like MVPs. This is to let players level slightly faster. - Boss monsters' AI have been much smarter - they can cast magic mirror perhaps? They will behave like MVPS.